<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>兔子不吃窝边草（番外）之草！生气了 by RedSorghum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588711">兔子不吃窝边草（番外）之草！生气了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSorghum/pseuds/RedSorghum'>RedSorghum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, 博君一肖</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSorghum/pseuds/RedSorghum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>醉酒 舔批</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>兔子不吃窝边草（番外）之草！生气了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王一博高考结束后被爸妈夺命连环call给叫回了河南，走之前跟肖赞子胡天胡地地大战了七个回合，弄得满屋子的腥膻味，光光欲哭无泪。</p><p>刚走那会儿肖赞子落得一身清闲，美滋滋地和光光过过母子二人世界，养养身子养养批，王一博早中晚三次电话她都觉得烦，嗯嗯啊啊地应付了事，心想搞个小朋友真是黏人。到后来王一博没再打电话回来，也不撒娇要视频，肖赞子这才感到寂寞。</p><p>吃饭的时候会想起王一博总要喂她，用勺子小心地吹凉送到她嘴边，后来嫌这样效率不高，不要脸的直接含进嘴里试温，再贴着她的嘴唇渡过去。往往一顿饭吃下来两个人都面红耳赤地大喘气，王一博把勺子一扔就压着人在餐桌上开始消食运动。</p><p>洗澡也会想起他，自从王一博搬过来后肖赞子再没自己洗过澡。王一博最喜欢在她丰腴的肉体上抹泡沫，手上占着便宜揉胸揉屁股，身下的大阴茎也就着光滑鲜嫩的水穴顺势入侵，浴室都不叫浴室了，该叫批上乐园。</p><p>晚上睡觉更不用讲，少了个巨婴在胸前咂奶，肖赞子每每躺下来摸摸胸脯都感到一阵落寞，只好找来王一博买来玩她奶的夹子夹上，虽然大大比不上王一博性感的嘴唇与灵巧的小舌但也聊胜于无。可睡到半夜醒来下意识去摸逼，却发现那里空荡荡的，她迷迷糊糊地嘟囔，宝贝真棒今天没有插妈咪.......双手也自然地往旁边的位置揽去，却扑了个空，这才想起王一博不在家。</p><p>夜晚寂寞来得最是汹涌，她把脸埋进王一博的枕头里，嗅着男人残留在那儿的味道，越发地想要见他，也不管三更半夜的人睡没睡就把视频拨了过去。好半会儿王一博才接，他在跟队友喊麦打游戏，对肖赞子爱理不理的，叫了她一声妈咪后就没怎么正脸看她。肖赞子委屈的眼泪都下来了，含着金豆豆问他“宝贝你想我吗”，王一博还在那头专注地对着电脑屏幕“想想，草臭傻逼，走我掩护你。”肖赞子撇了撇嘴，边掉眼泪边骂他“臭傻逼，谁想你谁是孙子！”王一博压根没注意肖赞子，又敷衍又臭屁地说“想想想，忙着呢等会儿再想。”肖赞子气的把视频摁掉，捶着王一博的枕头骂了一晚。</p><p>第二天下午才收到王一博给她发的信息“妈咪妈咪宝贝错了，刚刚睡醒，宝贝好想你的。”肖赞子没理，抱着光光喂奶，对着个奶孩子又开始控诉王一博，光光屯屯喝着neinei，在喝的间隙表示赞同似的举起小肉手摸摸妈妈的脸，肖赞子低下头去亲了光光一脸口水。</p><p>无意中瞥了眼自己红菩提似的奶头突然计上心头。</p><p>是夜，好不容易把光光给哄睡了，她换上了百褶裙和白衬衫站在落地镜前拍了张全身照发给王一博。王一博今天已经被拒绝了n次视频请求了，这会儿正百抓挠心呢，肖赞子就给他发来了福利。</p><p>什么鬼吓死我了，没生气啊。</p><p>王一博松了口气。把肖赞子发给他的那张照片点了原图又放大，那白衬衫实在是太紧了贴着肖赞子曼妙的胴体，勾勒出她紧实肉感的身姿，胸前那两坨大奶更是视觉冲击。天晓得她又在发什么骚，里面连奶罩都没有穿，大奶子圆润的轮廓和若隐若现的红奶头让人瞬间鸡巴起立。往下就是那一只手都能握住的细腰，王一博一边怀念揽着她腰吸着她奶头在她身上耕耘的点滴，一边不自觉的握上鸡巴开始撸动。又一个充满希望的视频电话拨过去，肖赞子却还是挂了，言简意赅的回他一句，在工作。</p><p>王一博瞬间萎了，鸡巴不撸了手也不洗拿起手机疯狂打字，气呼呼地问，穿成这样工什么作。肖赞子好半响没回，王一博急的要命，在她的社交平台上一个个找。终于在块手看到了她的直播。</p><p>“兔兔赞赞今天也要学习”的直播间里肖赞子并没在学习，这个号她已经很久没上了，今天这场直播也是临时起意，但慕名而来的粉丝还是一大堆，进来就出不去了眼睛都恨不得取下来挂在肖赞子身上。</p><p>肖赞子穿着薄薄的白衬衫，红彤彤的两颗奶子挺立着戳在衣服上，偏偏自己还好像不知道似的一脸天真地跟弹幕聊天，直男们的发言越来越下流。换做是从前肖赞子早就兴奋的批流水了，但她现在只觉得无聊，满脑子想的都是王一博。</p><p>王一博王一博，你恁害死老娘了。</p><p>她兴趣缺缺地关了直播，心不在焉地浏览着一堆猥琐男给她发的jj照片。精神分裂似的想，哼哪一根也没有我宝贝的好看，呸，他才不是我宝贝，王一博大蠢蛋。肖赞子哪想到自己的激将法一点用都没有，王一博根本没再找她，不会生气了吧？</p><p>肖赞子委屈地嘟嘟嘟嘴，发了张可怜兮兮的做作自拍给他，可等了好久也没有回音。肖赞子这下是真的又难过又慌了，金豆豆一颗颗的掉，心想着王一博不会嫌我太淫荡不要我了吧。越想越难过，躺在床上淌泪，一点睡意都没有，满脑子都是这几个月来和王一博生活的点滴，一起洗澡吃饭睡觉谈未来，他们之间从没有说过爱你爱我这种话，但肖赞子早就认为他们是一对儿的了，但如果王一博不那么想呢？</p><p>她捏着手机到客厅去借酒消愁，一瓶瓶往嘴里灌，不一会儿脸就红了，醉醺醺哭唧唧的拿起手机给王一博发语音，一通乱讲，终于在干完第三瓶后打着嗝趴在桌子上睡着了。</p><p>肖赞子是在半夜被插醒的，在她和王一博那张床上，被一个男人拉着手用传教士的体位面对面的操，衣服早就不知道被脱到哪去了，两个奶子在胸前不停地晃。肖赞子还醉着，看不真切压在她身上搞她的男人就是王一博，迷迷糊糊地挣扎，哭着求他“不要操赞子，求求你了，赞子有喜欢的人。”</p><p>出乎意料，身上的人听话的停了下来，肖赞子以为自己的求饶有用，小手探到下面去摸和逼连着的大鸡巴，抽泣着说“你的鸡巴和我宝贝那根好像啊哥哥，但是哥哥能找到更好的批，放过赞子好不好，赞子只想给宝贝插。”</p><p>王一博看她一副可怜兮兮的伤心模样，软了心低下头去吻她的眼泪，拿嘴唇去抓她的小舌。肖赞子哭得更厉害了，穴里的鸡巴怎么又涨大了一圈，这个野男人还亲她！她挣扎着不给吻，王一博挺腰用鸡巴撞她的敏感点，肖赞子的哭声在喉头转了个弯开口变成了甜腻的呻吟。又像意识到什么似的，慌张地用手捂住嘴巴，睁着眼睛流泪说“赞子不是淫荡的女人，宝贝不喜欢淫荡的女人，你滚开。”</p><p>肖赞子整张脸都哭的湿漉漉的，眼睛也红红的，像是真给陌生人奸了那样。王一博心疼极了，不再闹她，把鸡巴从穴里抽了出来，顺势带出了一圈被操到烂红的媚肉。肖赞子以为终于解放了，缩着逼撑起身子就想跑，谁料到那大鸡巴哥哥直接把头埋到了她胯下还用嘴去舔她的小逼！</p><p>肖赞子从前没少被男人舔过逼，她的逼是天生神逼，怎么操也不会变松变丑，还带有一股淡淡的甜骚味。做爱之前男人总喜欢舔那里，把她舔潮吹了喝够骚水再去操逼。可是王一博不喜欢舔逼，他说女人那里骚味都很重，肖赞子说不要断章取义你都没尝过我的，王一博就说让我的屌尝就行。然后就压着人长驱直入，让肖赞子忘记舔逼的事。</p><p>肖赞子被舔的很爽，大鸡巴哥哥的舌头很灵活，卷着她的小肉豆放在牙齿上轻轻磨，再像小狗一样一下下舔她蚌肉似的嫩逼。肖赞子的逼被舔的像个没拧紧的水龙头，淅淅沥沥地流水，又一口口地全被男人吞掉。</p><p>但是这个大鸡巴哥哥好像不是很会舔，被欲望支配的肖赞子用长腿绞着他的头希望他往里面舔舔，嘴里也含糊地呻吟“哥哥，求求哥哥用舌头插赞子，赞子给哥哥表演喷泉。”“操，骚死你得了。”王一博低骂一声，倒也顺从地用舌头戳进了紧致的小穴里，灵活地在里面打着圈舔，模仿着鸡巴的律动抽插，高挺的鼻子也没闲着，物尽其用去磨那颗小肉球，鼻腔打出的热气全喷在肖赞子的肉蚌上。王一博吃的津津有味心想还真是个美批，以后得多吃吃。嘴上动作没停，手还要往前去罩肖赞子的大奶，用手指捏她的红果果，拿指甲搔她的奶缝。</p><p>肖赞子被舔得失了神，逼久违地被男人吃，爽的她脑袋发麻，只觉得自己快要喷了，男人玩她乳头的时候一个没忍住，抽搐着高潮了。下身一挺逼紧紧地堵着王一博的嘴，喷出一股股的骚水，大部分都被王一博像品尝琼浆玉液般喝了下去，未来得及吞咽的就都沿着他的嘴角流下来弄湿了床单。</p><p>王一博吃饱喝足，又卷着那微颤的小肉球狠狠吸了吸，肖赞子还在高潮的余韵中，小逼敏感的要命，被这一吸又喷出一股骚水来。王一博好奇地盯着那个淫水不绝的逼，感概道“哇哦，肖老师真厉害。”说罢还没等肖赞子反应过来，拉起她的腿，硬热的鸡巴抵上还在出水的小逼了又狠狠地操了进去，肖赞子被情欲冲昏了头脑，配合着他晃起屁股，嗯嗯啊啊地淫叫起来。</p><p>搞到第二天一早四点多，王一博想拉人再整个老汉推车，却发现肖赞子糊着满脸鼻涕眼泪被操地晕了过去。他心疼地俯下身去啵她的小嘴，轻手轻脚地把床单换了，再把她的小脸和小逼给擦干净。怕光光一大早起来吵醒妈妈，还蹑手蹑脚地跑到婴儿房，蜷起身子抱着光光挤在了一张床上。</p><p>肖赞子睡到日上三竿，一觉起来哪哪都疼。想起昨晚不知被谁操了就一阵心慌，但看到床边的行李箱一下又什么都明白了，只觉得火冒三丈。她冲着门口大吼一声“王一博！”“诶诶，妈咪醒了？”王一博抱着奶瓶急急忙忙地冲进来。</p><p>肖赞子还没穿衣服，一身白肉衬着斑驳的吻痕引人遐想，王一博又扑过去上下其手，肖赞子抬脚把他这只发情的大狗踢开，生气地质问他“什么时候回来的？”王一博乖乖地端坐在床脚“看到你直播就买机票回来了，在飞机上所以没回你信息。”肖赞子又装模作样地踢了他一脚“着急回来干嘛。”王一博捉住她的脚踝色情地舔上她的脚趾贱兮兮地说“急着操你。”<br/>“狗嘴里吐不出象牙！”肖赞子又得意又害羞。<br/>“妈咪昨晚还说很喜欢我，要为我守身如玉嘞，变成小狗还可以拱妈咪吗？”</p><p>肖赞子回想起昨晚又有些恼羞成怒，拿被子盖蒙起脸不去理他，王一博走过去隔着棉被亲了亲生闷气的人，小声说“妈咪再睡会，我去喂光光。”等阖上门后肖赞子才把脑袋露出来，对着空气打了套咏春，懊恼地想昨晚王一博会不会觉得自己傻逼啊他才18岁啊肖赞奶瞟都没消。肖赞子拿起床头的手机想要百度如何让人选择性失忆，却惊讶地发现昨晚2点多王一博给自己发了一溜信息。</p><p>“刚下飞机，好想你”<br/>“哭什么妈咪，宝贝怎么会不要你呢”<br/>“你喝酒了？听话去睡觉。”<br/>............<br/>最后是一条38秒的语音<br/>“肖赞子，我严肃地给你说一遍，我喜欢你我爱你，你24岁也好18岁也好，有孩子也好没孩子也好，我就是喜欢你爱你，想一辈子操你，操到我硬不起来为止我也爱你珍惜你。”</p><p>王一博这厢还在喂奶，就听到肖赞子喊他“狗崽崽！”<br/>“诶！干嘛”他怕吓到光光没敢大声，想来这个音量里面的人应该听不到，有些着急地抱着孩子原地打转。<br/>一句“喜欢你爱你！”直冲冲地穿过门板，撞到他心里把他钉在了原地。<br/>好半响，他把奶瓶从光光嘴里拔出来，伸手去捂孩子的耳朵。嘴巴咧到耳后根，挂着一个大括弧向屋里人传递爱意。</p><p>“诶，我也是！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>